Erase You
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: After isloating herself from everyone after Sam cheats on her with Emily, Leah sinks into depression and feels anger towards everyone. Suddenly, she decides its time to erase Sam from her memories and move on. Leah then meets someone new. However when Leah discovers her secret, everything she knows, learns, and loves is put to the test. Rated T because I'm paranoid & Leah's mouth
1. New Leah

**Listen to Erase You by Nikki Flores. She's amazing and her song is too. I own nothing!**

Erase You

Leah looked out her window. She refused to leave her room. She couldn't believe that Sam her fiancé had cheated on her with her best friend and cousin Emily. How dare he walk up to her a few days later begging for forgiveness and how could Emily ask her if she wanted to go shopping? Were they that cruel? Could they not see that they broke her heart? Did they not seem to understand what they did was inexcusable! Of course not! Not even her own family cared! Her father loved Sam and kept inviting him to dinner. Her mother adored Emily, Leah often heard say that she wished Emily was her daughter instead. Seth well he liked Sam- plain and simple. The rest of La Push? Well they all worshiped the ground Emily and Sam walked on. Honestly she wasn't well liked by the others. People saw her as a troublemaker. Emily on the other hand was the perfect tribal women minus the looks. Leah smiled sadly. She was the envy of the other Quileute woman. She had the looks they would all kill for. That was the one thing Emily could never take from her.

Leah groaned as she heard Sam and Emily's voices in the house. She smiled sadly as she heard her mother call Emily and Sam "daughter and son". She frowned as she heard her father tell them that she was upstairs and that he was sure that she would love to join them. Leah would do no such thing. She looked at herself in the mirror and was angry at what she saw. She looked horrible. Leah thought quickly and jumped into the shower. She got out ten minutes later and got dressed. She put on her favorite skinny jeans and a golden top. She curled her hair and did her nails. She put on her favorite high tops and did her makeup. She looked hot and sexy and looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. She took a deep breath. This would be the first time she would be leaving her house and the first time she would see the traitors.

Everyone looked towards the stairs. Was Leah really coming down? Everyone stared at Leah. Sue's smile dropped as she took in her daughter. Harry froze at his little girl's outfit. Seth couldn't believe his sister. Sam drooled and Emily was fuming. Leah smirked and knew she did the right thing. She stared at everyone and made eye contact with them. Sue looked at Leah and said in a fake voice "Oh Leah! You look …. Nice. It's great that you are going to join us." Leah glared at Emily and Sam and said in a cold tone "I'm not going to have dinner with them. As far as I am concerned _he _is nothing and _she _is not family. I'm actually going to hang out with a friend. I will be home very late so don't bother to wait up or send the damm police after me." With that Leah ignored everyone's shocked faces and slammed the door as she walked out. As she got on her motorcycle (a present from the Black family on her 16th birthday), she swore to herself. She had no idea where to go. She didn't have many friends left and they all had plans. Where to go? Leah then knew the perfect place. And better yet, she hadn't been there in a long time, so it would be good to go to it and have some fun.

Leah laughed happily and put the car into gear. She rolled her windows down and let the music blast from her radio. When she got there after the thrilling ride, Leah parked into the parking lot. She stopped at the sign and stared at it. Wolfbane it said in blinking lights. Leah smiled she could wait to go in and have fun. She entered Wolfbane and glanced around the room looking for somewhere to sit. She decided to go to the restaurant part. Stepping through the curtain separating the different rooms, she looked around for an empty table or a friendly face. Seeing no one she stepped in, turning towards the bar. She froze as she stopped someone very familiar. She hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. But that hair was unmistakable, no one had hair like that or smelled like that. Leah sniffed the air just to make sure. Yup, it smelled like the ocean mixed with chocolate and a faint papery scent. So he was here.


	2. Reactions

**Here are the reactions to the last scene from different points of view.**

**Harry**

He was in shock when he saw Leah come down the stairs in her outfit. He however wasn't surprised when she left the house. Leah always had a temper. It was something she got from her great- aunt. Well that and something else. He really hoped that Leah would forgive him when she found about her destiny. As for Sam and Emily, he really couldn't stand them but he had to tolerate them for their safety.

He knew that Leah wouldn't get into too much trouble. If anything, Jacob Black would keep her safe. He placed a hand over his heart as a bit of pain hit him. He really hoped no one noticed, he really didn't want to go to the doctor.

**Sue**

How dare she! Leah should respect her! She was her mother for goodness sake. Leah had no right to just leave. She was 17 and was not yet an adult. Emily was family whether she liked it or not. Besides it was her own fault that Sam and Emily were together. Leah was too boyish, while Emily was more girly. Guys wanted a girl not a tomboy! Besides Sam told her that he caught her with some guys a few days before.

So Leah should say anything. It was her own fault. When she got home, she was going to have serious talk with her daughter.

**Seth**

He understood why Leah was mad. She had every right to be. He only pretended to be happy so Leah wouldn't worry. He knew she was hurt. It was hard, hating Sam. He used to look up to Sam. He was stunned by her new look. Leah was beautiful no matter what, but in her new look she was a knock out. He was kind of worried, but more because Leah looked as if she wanted to kill Sam. He would probably be there to help bury the body. That's what little brother do, they look up and protect their little sisters.

**Emily**

That bitch! How dare she! Who does Leah think she is! She's just jealous and trying to win back Sam. Well, too bad! He's mine. We are soul mates! I have tried to apologize to Leah so many times and she has always pushed me away. Well! I m sorry I fell in love with your boyfriend. But you have seen it coming. You will always be second best compared to me.

**Sam**

Wow. Lee-Lee looked hot! I wonder if she has a date? Well she can't because I told some guys they aren't allowed to date her. She's still mine. I have a duty to protect the weak. I'm alpha! I'm in charge. It's not totally Leah's fault about me and Emily. The alpha has to have an imprint to produce strong ones. I guess Leah wasn't strong enough. Too bad! Emily is more of what I need. She doesn't fight me about everything. It's nice to be in a relationship where I'm in charge.

**Jake**

I got phone calls from Seth, Emily, Sam, and Mrs. Clearwater. They all wanted to know if I was with Leah. Seth mentioned that Leah was upset and stormed out of the house in a "sexy" outfit. I had a pretty good idea about what had happened. Apparently Leah had got dressed fancy, argued with everyone, and stormed out of the house. I had a few ideas where she might be (our old club house, the teen club Wolfbane, the movie theatre, etc.). I was going to go look for Leah but my car was broken. I figured she would call me when she needed me. So I sent her a text telling her to call me. After two hours I panicked a bit and called her several times. When she finally picked up I was so happy.


	3. Miss Clearwater

What was Hale doing in at Wolfbane? It was a teen club/coffee shop. It was surprisely quiet for a Saturday night. One thing she liked about Wolfbane was that nobody cared who you were. Hardly anyone from La Pushed came here. It was one of her favorite hangouts. Sam didn't even know about this place.

She hesitated and walked over to Hale. She slid into the seat next to him and smirked as he glanced at her. She half expected him to get up and move. He just looked at her and then took out a book. It was quiet until the waitress came. Hale asked for two waters glancing at her.

When the waitress came with the waters, Hale handed one to her. "Here you look like you need it." He then turned back to his book. Leah nodded her thanks and it was quiet again. Hale looked at her. Leah turned to look at him and something passed between them. Hale looked away and cleared his throat.

"_Our scars make it known that are_ _past was for real."_

Leah looked up surprised. "Pride and Prejudice. One of my favorite quotes."

Hale smiled "Mine too. My name is Jasper Hale." He held out a hand.

"Leah Clearwater. And I already know your name."

"I was taught to always be a gentleman to a lady. And I know yours."

Leah laughed and held out a hand. Jasper took it and kissed. Leah raised an eyebrow. "Like I said gentleman."

"You are not from here?"

"My sister and I are adopted. She was born in New York and I was born in Texas."

Leah laughed again and two began to talk. They discussed books, families, drinks, sports, weather, camping, animals, and much more. They quickly launched into a comfortable ease. It was like they had known each other their whole life.

Leah didn't feel strange talking to him. She didn't understand why La Push people said that the Cullens were dangerous. The only thing dangerous about them was their looks. She was drawn to him. He was different. Older, mature, wise, dark, broken. He was unlike any guy she ever known.

Jasper was confused to why he felt drawn to Leah Clearwater. She was from La Push. They weren't supposed to get along. When she walked in with her kick ass outfit, her emotions flooded him. She was feeling anger, sadness, betrayal, confusion, excitement, and other jumbled emotions. Yet there was something about her. She was special. Fierce, gorgeous, deadly, lovable, broken.

They were both broken. In need of healing.

Jasper didn't think she knew what he was or what she might become. Leah didn't think he knew about her past. Neither wanted the other to know.

Leah and Jasper were so into their conversation, they didn't realize how late it was getting until Leah's phone started vibrating like crazy. She glanced at it and noticed 15 missed calls, 10 voice mails, and 59 texts. "Oh Shit!"

She dialed Jake.

"Oh. Thank God! Leah! Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you? I called you 13 times and sent you like 50 texts! You are in so much trouble Clearwater!"

"Jake! Calm down. I'm at Wolfsbane. I had to get out of the house. Everyone meaning you? And yes Jake I didn't realize the time because I just checked my phone right now. What you going to do about it Black? Don't worry. I'll be home in an hour. I'm crashing at your place okay? Bye!"

Leah hung up and faced Jasper who looked like he was going to laugh.

"My friend was freaking out."

"Leah, I understand. We both need to get home. May I escort you to your car?"

"Motorcycle. I came in a motorcycle. And, sure I guess."

"Alright then, let me pay the bill and then I will escort you to your motorcycle."

Jasper paid the bill and they walked out. He walked her to the motorcycle. He grimaced as he saw the radio on it.

"Nice bike. Your radio is old. I'll get you a new one."

"You don't need to get me one."

"Yes I do. It'll give a chance to see each other again. Maybe next time you can bring a friend."

Leah bit her lip and then nodded. She did want to see Jasper again.

She got on her bike and he handed her the helmet.

"It's late, so I'm going to follow you to La Push. Give me your number so you can tell me when you're safe with your friend. I would feel guilty if something would happen."

Leah normally would have said no but realized he had a point. Besides, when was the last time some treated her so nicely?

She took handed him her phone so he could plug his number in. He did the same. Returning the phone, she got on her bike. Jasper climbed into his car and followed her home. Leah turned on her music and blasted it. When they got to La Push territory, Jasper stopped the car and Leah stopped her bike. Jasper exited the car wand walked to Leah.

"Will you be alright? Is your friend expecting you?"

Leah nodded and gestured to a dark shadow.

"I'll be fine. Besides Jake's here."

Jasper nodded and grabbed Leah's hand. He kissed it and smiled.

"Good Night, Leah Clearwater."

Leah watched as he darted to his car and took off. She turned around as she heard Jake clear his throat.

"Well, Jake get on. I'm crashing with you."

Jake climbed onto the back of the bike and they rode to his house. Billy Black was waiting for them when they came in. He didn't say anything about her outfit. He just wished them a good night and then headed for bed.

Leah followed Jake into his room and caught the clothes he tossed to her. She changed in the bathroom and came back in to find Jake pulling out an extra pillow and blanket. She sat down on the bed and curled her legs up underneath her. Jake sat down on the bed next to her and stared at her.

Leah couldn't meet his gaze. She instead looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a huge drawing of her. "You put up the drawing?"

Jake looked at the picture he drew. "Yeah. It's one of my favorites. You are smiling and very happy that day. I put it up to remind me how you looked when you used to be real happy, not pretending to be happy like you are now."

Leah stood up and examined his closet. "I see my clothes are still on my side of the closet."

Jake laughed. "Yeah. You really should take some of the clothes home, before it overflows."

Leah sat down on the bed again and thought of how things used to be simple. Before, she was practically living with the Blacks. She had her own toothbrush, towel, and clothes here. She would come over almost every other day and spend the night. Then when she starting daring him (Sam), she visited less. Jake spent more time with his friends. She missed how close they were. She missed them. "I miss us." She said sadly.

"I miss us too. I miss you Leah." Leah dove into Jake's arm and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a while. Her in his arms. Him holding her tightly. Just like they used too. She pulled away and punched his arm.

Jake smiled and pulled her over to where he was and they laid down staring at the ceiling.

"So I got calls from everyone. Seth said you yelled at everyone. Your mom said you were dressed sexy on purpose. I'm guessing she doesn't believe you about Sam yet?"

"Seth was right and so was my mom. I just wanted to get out of my house. I realized that my staying at home wasn't helping me. I was tired of hiding. I decided to wear that outfit because it was what the old Leah the one before Sam would wear. I wanted a fresh start. I want to show everyone I'm fine. Even though I'm not."

Jake pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Leah. I understand. I want to kill him for hurting you and then lying to everyone about your break up. I can't believe he pinned it on you. I missed the old Leah. So. What happened tonight? It must have been pretty special if you didn't hear you phone. Who were you with?"

"I was with a guy I met at Wolfsbane. We just talked. He's nice, kind, funny, and a gentleman. He's different. I like talking to him."

"What's his name?"

"Umm, it's Jasper Hale."

"Jasper Hale. Wait? Is he also Jasper Cullen? He's seems like a nice guy. I really don't get why everyone can't stand them. They are decent."

"Yeah. Cullen. He is a nice guy. Everyone is just scared of him because of all those legends."

Jake grabbed Leah's hand and squeezed it.

"Well, then get to know him. Don't let what others think affect you. You are fucking Leah Clearwater and you don't give a fuck. I'll support you no matter what."

Leah turned to the side and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks Jake. I love you. You are my best friend. Good night." Leah closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

Jake smiled. "I love you to Leah. You will always be my best friend. Night beautiful."

The two slept peacefully and happily, not knowing how much would change in the next few months.

Jasper ran to his car and drove off. He didn't want to risk being attack. That would be hard to explain to Leah.

He drove past the speed limit and arrived home in a matter of minutes. He entered the house and dashed up to his room. He really didn't want to bump into anyone. He made it to his run without being seen. He placed his book back onto his bookshelf. He turned on his music and let the familiar sounds soothe him. He had left the house to get away from Edward and his emotions on Bella. They made him sick. He lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He was lonely. Sure he had Alice, but lately their love had changed.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone. He didn't really think Leah would text back. He had a feeling she would have crashed almost immediately. He sent her a text.

"Good night, Ms. Clearwater. Sweet Dreams."

He closed his eyes and wished for sleep to come. It did.


	4. Guess who's coming back!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I opened my eyes as the sun crept through the curtain. I felt arms around my waist and someone breathing into my hair. I moved slightly and managed to turn around so I was facing Jake. I began tickling him until he woke up.

Jake groaned and rolled over. "Leaaaahhhh. Stop."

I laughed and continued to tickle him. Jake laughed and began to tickle me back. We rolled around until we fell on the floor with a thump. I pinned him down and grinned. I leaned in close and whispered "Surrender Black."

Jake struggled "Never Clearwater."

A clearing of the throat caused us to jump. I turned around and Jake raised his head to see his doorway where his dad was grinning.

"Opps. Sorry. Continue on." He winked and left the room. Jake and I jumped/rolled away from one another. A hard feat considering it was a small closet bedroom. Jake hurried to the bathroom and I grabbed some clothes from the closet. I had half of my wardrobe here, so I didn't have to worry about going home in a dress.

I got changed. I put on a pair of red shorts and a black shirt that used to belong to Jake. I had cut it up a while ago. So it had a cool tough look. I grabbed my phone

I walked out to the kitchen where I cooked breakfast for the three of us. Harry wheeled into the kitchen and grabbed some plates and forks. I served the food and Jake came running. He was wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt. It was slung across his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and slapped his back.

"Gross Black. I'm eating."

He stuck his tongue out at me. Harry laughed at our childish behavior.

" Oh, Jake. I just remember you know my friend Charlie Swan right? Well is daughter is moving back to town. She needs a car so I said we would sell her the truck. You have to drive it over later today. She arrives tonight."

Jake's eyes lit up. Mine darken. We both remember Isabella(Bella ) Swan. Jake and his siblings hung out with her all the time. I had to hang out with her whenever I went over to the Black house. Bella is 2 years younger than me. Jake is 3 years younger than me. Jake had a huge crush on her when we were little. It was understandable. The only girls around here our age were his sisters, a girl named Kim Connweller ,a few other girls, and me. Since Isabella was the new toy he liked her a lot.

I didn't. She was a brat, plain and simple. She hated the outdoors. She made her hatred of Forks, and La Push clear. She hurt Charlie Swan by refusing to come back to Washington. She threw tantrums over the stupidest things. I did not like Isabella Swan.

I bit my lip. I had just thought of something. If Isabella came would Jake forget about me? Would he always be with her? Jake was one of the few things of normal that I still had. I looked at Jake to find him staring at the air with a small smile on his face. Harry gave me a pitying look. I always had a feeling that Harry could read my mind. I stood up and washed my plate.

"Hey Leah? Want to work on the car with me?"

I nodded. Jake had this car that he wanted to fix up – the Rabbit. He had been working on it for almost a year now. He was missing some parts. I loved watching him work on the car. I would help him sometimes.

Jake and I walked to the garage. However instead of working on the Rabbit, he walked over to the truck.

"I want to make sure this car is perfect for Bella."

I smiled tightly. Of course he wanted it be perfect. I walked over to a corner of the garage, there was this small bench and I sat there. Jake started to wash the car and talked about Isabella "Bella" the whole time.

"Do you think she forgot about me? I wonder how much she changed. I wonder why she came back? I bet she is still really pretty…"

I tuned Jake out. I plugged my phone into the charger. Jake was pissing me off with the whole "Bella" thing. Tapping my pass code in my phone showed me that I had several messages. I scanned through all the messages.

EMILY: 45 messages - They mostly said the same thing like usual: She was sorry. But she loves him. To forgive her. To stop acting like a bitch. Why were you faking your date last night?

I deleted all her messages. Then I deleted her from my contacts.

SAM: 57 messages – Where are you Lee Lee? I'm sorry I still love you. Talk to me. Forgive me. Why the hell did you lie?

Sam was deleted from my contacts and I blocked his number.

SETH: 12 messages- Leah where ru? Everyone is worried. Mom is freaking. I don't blame u. mom is going to kill you. Love u. good luck.

Aww. Seth was really the best brother.

MOM: 67 messages- LEAH I am so disappointed in you. How dare you act like that? They are family. You are grounded young lady. Come home now!

Yikes! Mom was so mad. I deleted her messages. I would deal with her later.

JASPER: 1 message- Goodnight Ms. Clearwater. Sweet Dreams.

I smiled. He must have sent it to me before he went to sleep. I texted back a reply.

_Thank you General. _

I looked up to see Jake humming happily. I rolled my eyes. The idiot was probably thinking of Isabella Swan.

My phone vibrated, signaling a message.

JASPER: Morning. . How are you?

_Morning. General. I am good. U?_

JASPER: Good. What are u doing?

_I'm with a friend. I spent the night. Watching him fix his car/day dream about an old friend :X_

JASPER: Sounds like fun. U don't like the girl?

I'm with my brothers watching them mess around.

_No. I don't like her. She's spoiled and self centered. _

JASPER: Sounds like someone I know. So what are you doing today?

_I have to go home and face the music. Then I'm going to do who know what._

JASPER: Well if you don't get into too much trouble, do you want to go grab some coffee?

_Sure, I would love to. Where?_

JASPER: How about we meet at the one outside of Forks?

I smile. I text back my reply. I can't wait to see Jasper. He seems really cool. Someone I can be good friends with. I tell Jake that I'm going home to face the music. He comes over and gives me a hug and kisses my cheek for good luck.

I start walking to my house. I arrive there and I pause at the door. I really don't want to go in. my mom is probably going to yell because I embarrassed her. I take a deep breath and remind myself that after this I can meet Jasper for coffee. I push open the door and enter the house.

**Here you go. Left it there because I felt like it. Sorry for the long wait but I have been busy. Updates will be slower because I start school in 2 days. I'll try to update often but ill most likely update emy big stories like Erase Me and Angel of Chaos during my vacation. However one shots will be posted every now and then so look out for doors. Pills will also be updated at least once a month. I apologize for the wait but its life. I hope everyone has had a great summer. Good luck! **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Alexandria Blackwater

The first thing I see is Sam and Emily on the couch. My mother is sitting next to them. On the other couch are Seth and my dad.

"Daddy!" I go hug him and then Seth. I am a daddy's girl after all. My dad smiles slightly. My mom however is frowning. She knows that if she doesn't say something, chances are I'll be able to avoid getting in trouble. She opens her mouth before I can seal the deal.

"Where the hell were you young lady?"

"I was out with a friend."

"A friend? You don't have any outside of La Push. I called all the homes here and they all said that their kids were all accounted for."

I grit my teeth. My mom is right. I don't really hang out with many people outside or that are from La Push. Just Sam, Seth, Jake, and Emily.

"Actually mom..."

Sam cuts in angrily.

"How stupid are you? Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

Sam is shaking and Emily wraps an arm around him. She gives me a disappointed look. I frown.

"Yes. I know how dangerous it is. But in case you forgotten, Charlie Swan taught me how to defend myself and Jake also helped me. I was perfectly safe. Besides I was with a friend."

Sam huffs and Emily cuts in sweetly.

"What friend were you with?"

I freeze. I can't tell them who it is because they hate the Cullens for a reason. I lick my lips and open my mouth.

"I was with…"

"She was with me."

I turn around to see my dear friend, Alexandra Faye Blackwater. She posed by the door with a smirk on her face. My mom, Sam, and Emily faces drop. They can't stand her. My dad and Seth beam.

"Alexandra."

Alex frowns she hates her full name. In fact no one calls her that. It's Alex except for when's she working. Then she goes by the name Faye. Alex is a waitress at bar.

"Susan. Emily. Samuel." She says sweetly. She comes and kisses my dad and brother on the cheeks.

"Harry. Seth. It's good to see you."

She turns to me and gives me a hug. She whispers in my ear.

"You so owe me babe."

I smile and she throws her arm around me. She turns back to everyone else.

"I was with Leah last night. I came in yesterday and asked her if we could hang. Sorry that she couldn't come but we crashed at Billy's."

She waves her arms like it's nothing. My mom calls Billy to check. I can't but wonder how she managed to pull that off. My mom comes back and frowns. She nods telling us that Alex was telling the truth. Alex sits on the couch not caring that Sam and Emily are giving her looks.

Alex is one of those girls who stopped caring what people thought of her. She's had a hard life, the kind that you hear about in stories. This stuff just made her stronger. Alex is a sweet girl but she's a troublemaker too. She is able to get out of things quickly. She also is able to get people to do what she wants. She has this energy that just draws you to her. That and the fact that nothing about Alex is normal.

For example, Alex has eyes that change color. Right now they are a bright ocean blue. She has long curly black hair that goes up to her waist. It is normally streaked with colors. Right now she has lime green streaks. She's is the most culturally mixed person I know. She has Native American blood (Cherokee), Hispanic blood, Greek, and Italian blood. She is also the shortest person I know. She is less than five feet tall.

Her style is extremely unique. Right now she has a pair of short shorts on with black fish tights underneath. She is wearing black converse. Her top is a dark purple. It has several slashes on the shoulders. She is so skinny so it hangs off her body. She has a purple beanie on her head. She is wearing her two rings, her earrings (the kind that go around the upper ear and a pair of dangling feathers.) She has a nose and lip ring. In all, Alex is the weirdest and most badass girl you will ever meet.

Yet that's what makes her Alex. We used to be really close. I was closer to her than I was to Emily. She moved away when she was 7 (I was 9) and she now lives in Chicago. She was actually born in Chicago but moved her and then moved back. She is two year younger than me and two years older than Jake.

It extremely awkward in the living room, so Alex and I head up to my room. She locks the door and gives me a smirk. She flings herself on top of my bed.

"Spill, Clearwater."

"First tell me how you convinced Billy."

She shrugs. "Oh that was easy. I offered to help with his garden. I also gave him money and offered to buy Jake a car part."

So I told her the whole story. She smiles at me and gives me a smirk.

"Girl! You can so make Sam jealous! Jasper sounds really cool. I have to meet him. And don't worry about Jake, he won't forget about you. You guys are best friends."

I smile at my friend's happiness. I looked at Alex who was going through my closet. I frowned as Alex dropped a pair of jeans and a shirt on the bed.

I get changed into the clothes and we set off. We get into Alex's car. She drives us to the coffee shop where I was supposed to meet Jasper at. Alex is going to drop me off then pick me up later. I felt slightly guilty that I couldn't spend time with her. I also thought that she and Jasper would get along. They are alike in some ways.

I send him a quick text.

_Hey change of plans. My friend from IL is in town. She is with me._

JASPER: It's fine. Bring your friend along. The more the merrier.

I smile and tell Alex about our plans. She looks at me in shock but smiles.

We enter the coffee shop. I see Jasper at a booth. I lead Alex is to it. Jasper looks up when we get closer and smiles. He gets up and kisses my hand.

"Ms. Clearwater. "

He turns to my friend and gives her a smile. He kissed her hand.

"Any friend of Leah is a friend of mine. Jasper Hale"

Alex smiles. She curtseys. "Alex Blackwater."

Jasper smiles and he helps into the booth. Well he helps Alex up. The booth was on a platform and Alex studied the booth. I could tell she trying to figure out how to get in the booth without looking like a fool. I saw Jasper smirk and then he lifted her up. She squealed as he sat her in the booth. She glared at him. Jasper shrugged. "You would have had trouble reaching the booth." She pouts and I laugh. Alex had the kind of personality that makes guys like her. After a minute of meeting her, guys will be willing to do whatever she want. So I wasn't surprise when Jasper did this.

After we got settled in the booth, we ordered food. Jasper and I ordered hamburgers. Alex asks for some French fries. We eat, laugh, and talk. Alex and Jasper got into a huge discussion about books. Then he listened to us argue about school.

When we leave the café, Jasper suggests that we show Alex around. So we show her the sights. Her favorite place was the bookstore of course. She dragged us inside and came out an hour later with 10 new books. We passed by a thrift shop and we went in. Alex tried to pick some clothes out. We had fun creating new and funny outfits for each other. We each left with some clothes.

Jasper walks out back to the car. He gives Alex a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They exchange numbers and email addresses. He has school and she leaves in a few days so they won't see each other.

Alex gets into her car and she puts on her headphones. I can hear music coming from it so I know she's not listening.

I smile I know she is trying to give me and Jasper privacy. I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. Not with all the Sam/Emily and Jake, and Bella drama. Besides he might have a girlfriend.

"I had a lot of fun today, General."

He laughs. "So did I. Is she always that…"

"Always that …oh, that's her just being Alex. She's pretty special."

"I can tell. She's one of a kind. And so are you Ms. Clearwater."

I blush. He continues on.

"It was so refreshing spending time with girls who don't wear designer clothes. My girlfriend only wears them. I doubt she even knows what a thrift shop is."

He laughs. I laugh too but the words girlfriend are ringing in my head.

"Girlfriend?"

"Alice. She's out with my sister shopping for some clothes. They are gone all weekend. Actually that was why I was at Wolfsbane yesterday. She and my family are always telling me I need to be more social. So I went out. And I met you."

I smile slightly. He gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I get into the car and Alex removes her headphones and turns on her radio. We drive away into the sunset towards La Push. We decide to go to Jake's house.

Alex and Jake are super close. They are alike like siblings. He doesn't know she's here but we are planning to surprise him.

I pull out my camera and video tape Alex sneaking up on Jake and knocking him to the ground. Jake screams like a girl when Alex jumps in. Once, he realizes who it is, he hugs her tightly and swings her around.

She begins to help him fix up the truck. I sit near them and we talk about everything under then son. She tells us about her new jobs at this new restaurant and bar. She tells us about this guy she met and how she annoying the hell out of her. She tells us that he calls her gypsy. Jake and I are laughing when she tells us about how she gotten arrested and then got out it.

Jake tells her about his project and Alex offers to help him by sending a few parts down. She says that she can get them at a cheap price. Jake kisses her cheek and gives her a back breaking hug.

I tell her about my break up with Sam and how I found him and Emily together. Alex started shaking but then she calmed herself down. She gets up and runs out. Jake and I chase after her to find her slapping Emily and beating the shit out of Sam.

Many people from La Push are crowding around. No one is doing anything. They are just watching. Jake and I are near the front of crowd. I grab Jake's hand and squeeze it.

Alex is screaming at Sam. He's screaming back at her. Alex hisses something to him and the next thing we know Alex is on the floor and Sam is standing above her in shock.

Jake is growling next to me. Alex is holding her cheek and is glaring at Sam. I realized that Sam just slapped Alex.

Alex gets up slowly and everyone backs away. Emily is fawning over Sam and my mom looks likes she doesn't know if she is supposed to go to Sam or Alex.

Alex walks to Sam and says in a loud clear voice.

"Fuck You Samuel. You will regret this."

She runs to her car and drives away. Sam is shaking and Emily is fussing. My mom comes up to me and hisses.

"Look at what your friend did!

People from the crowd are giving me and Jake dirty looks. My dad shakes his me and I know he is slightly disappointed at me.

Jake and I walk down the beach until we reach our spot. It's hidden in the forest. It's a small clearing with a small private beach and our rock. Our other place is near a waterfall. We sit on our rock and Jake slips his arm around me.

What did Alex say that made Sam slap her? I know Alex has a temper but I didn't think she would beat him up. I have a feeling there is more to the story than I know.

I lay my head on Jake's shoulder.

We watch the sun set and I have a feeling that everything was going to change. I just didn't know how much.

My phone beeps and I pull it out. Jake and I read the message.

_Sorry. I'm leaving. Can't stay. I love you. Hope to see you soon. Keep in touch. KISSES-A_

My phone beeps again. This times its Jasper.

Heard about what happened. Is Alex okay?

I realize that Alex must have sent him a text telling him she was leaving. I respond telling him that I don't know. She left quickly. I turn off my phone and Jake pulls me in closer.

I didn't know it at the time but what Sam did to Alexandra (Alex/Faye/Gypsy) Blackwater would be his biggest regret in life. His actions would almost screw us up in the future.

**REVIEW! Sorry for the long update. Been busy. About Alex she's pretty important to the story. I picked her last name because Jake/Leah is one of my favorite pairings. So I couldn't resist. **

**So Jasper meets Alex. Leah finds out about Alice. Alex, Jake, and Leah catch up. Alex beats Sam up for cheating on Leah. Sam slaps her. Alex warns him. **

**Might be awhile before my next update. Sorry! **

**Umm send me you theories about Alex and stuff . And I haven't picked my pairing yet for my story. Jake/leah? Jasper/leah? Jake/leah/jasper? Let me know. I kind of an idea but I want to know what you think**

**Chaos will be updated soon. As will other stories.**

**As for my pills fans. My 100****th**** reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them and they can pick the couple and what they want me to right about. **

**Also my name has changed from Fallen Emo Angel to Queen of the Wallflowers. **


	6. Alphas

faSam

I stared at my hand in shook. Did I really just hit a girl? I can't believe it. The minute my hand connected with her cheek I regretted it instantly. When she hissed at me and told me I would regret it, I know that I would. I had always known you wouldn't want to make an enemy out of Alexandra Blackwater. Her family may be poor, but she has connections.

Her words, the ones that made me tick are still running through my head.

One minute I was walking with Emily, the next thing I knew Alex comes out of nowhere and slaps Emily. Then she punches me in the jaw. Next thing I know we are yelling at each other.

The words that made me slap her were, "You had a fucking choice! Why didn't you fight it?"

I slapped her without thinking because honestly what does she know? She's not from La Push. She doesn't know my situation. She's just a girl. And I'm a wolf. An alpha. I could have ripped her to pieces.

I give Emily a quick kiss. She stopped fussing over me and smiled. Sue began to apologize for Alexandra's behavior. Harry nods at me. He doesn't really like me because of what I did to his daughter, but since I'm alpha he has to put up with me. Seth ignores me. To be honest I don't miss the kid worshipping me. He could be annoying sometimes.

Jacob Black and Leah give me a dirty look as they walk away.

I love Leah. Seeing her with Jacob makes me angry but, I can't fight an imprint.

Later on, I walk into the forest and I shift. I ran patrols and left all thoughts leave me head.

I climb into bed late at night and almost immediately, Emily is in my arms. I bury my head into her hair and breath in her scent- cherries and pine.

I refused to let Alexandra get to me. She's just a child. She doesn't know anything.

Alex's POV

I got off the plane and took a deep breath. I was going to be in so much trouble. I was supposed to be in control and I blew up. Thank god nothing happen. I scan the room and I see my best friend/ brother- Michael waiting for me. I run into his arms and he lifts me up. I'm laughing.

"Alex! I'm glad to see you, even though you weren't supposed to come home for another week."

"I may have lost control…"

"Did you …."

"No."

He helped me with my suitcase and we chatted on the way. He tells me that we have several new members and that they are some peace treaties I need to look over. He also tells me he found some new information regarding me. Then he drops the bomb.

"I found her."

My jaw drops. I can't believe it. He found her. I open my mouth to say something but then we pull up to our home.

I get out of the car and my eyes fly to a pretty girl standing outside my house. A girl I know very well- my friend Kat. I see the happiness in her eyes as she looks at me brother. I'm happy for them.

My smile disappears as they land on several men. The council. I'm so screwed. Mike gives me a push and I follow the men to the council room.

We sit down and I curl my legs under me. I feel so small. Not just age wise but physically. I remember that all the men in the room are capable of tearing me to pieces.

They started with the usual things. 'I was being irresponsible. I should know better. How am I supposed to lead if I can't control myself? I wasn't fit to lead. My great-aunt would have been disappointed. Did I understand the consequences of what I did?'

I bite my lip. Looking back, my actions were very hasty. I could have handle it a different way. I absently mindly tug on a strand of hair.

"Alexandra, tell us your version."

"You see, I was with Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. We were discussing our lives and Leah mentioned her ex-fiancée was now dating her cousin. I asked her about it and she said it just happened. That she found them in bed together. I had smelled a wolf earlier but I realized that Samuel Ugley was a wolf. I acted rashly and went to confront him about the imprint. You told me that only true Alphas could fight it. I didn't mean to slap him."

One of the men smiled. "You slapped him?"

I nod and they all start to laugh.

"We taught you well, Alexandra. Samuel has been known to have a huge ego."

I smile, maybe things won't end badly.

"So did you learn anything?"

"Yes I learned that Sam isn't a true Alpha. I also talked to Dr. Carlisle Cullen of the vampires. We discussed some things and they are considering an alliance. He told me that they aren't fighters but they will consider it. I also met Jasper one of his 'sons'. They are very well adapted to fitting in."

One of the men makes a note of them.

"How many vampires? How many are in the La Push pack?"

"There seven vampires. The pack has only one member but I did come up with possible shifters."

I hand them my list and they look over it.

Wolves?

Jacob Black

Seth Clearwater

Quil Ateara

Embry Call

Jared Cameron

Paul Lahote

Brady Fuller

Collin Littlesea

Leah Clearwater

The list includes some others but these had the most potential.

They turn to look at me.

"Leah Clearwater?"

I shrug. "She has the blood. Besides females can shift. I did."

They nod.

"We will have to alert the San Francisco pack."

I nod. That's some responsibility off my shoulders. Besides maybe then I can see Alec again. I wonder if he found his imprint yet.

"Some the main Alphas will be coming to meet with you."

I smile. The main Alphas are from the big cities. They are Alec and his brother Marc- (California), Chase and his brother Scott-( Florida), Tom – (New York), and Nick (Texas). I'm the only girl Alpha. Yet we all get along fine. I haven't seen them in a while, so it would be good to catch up.

Last time I talked to Scott he said he had some information regarding female shifters. There aren't many in the world. So any bit of information helps.

The council dismisses the meeting and they hand me some books. Some are for me to enjoy, others are to help me learn about shifting.

I head home and text the pack to meet me. Everyone gets there in five minutes.

Not everyone attends the meetings. The imprints don't usually go and neither do the younger wolves. We usually have small meetings once every two weeks. One big meeting a month.

I tell them about the situation. I also meet the new werewolves. I was only gone for a week and we have 10 new wolves. We are growing pretty quickly. They tell me that there is a new vampire in one of the covens. I will have to check that out. My Beta- Mike reminds everyone to stay safe and to remember to do their share in helping out with patrols or new members.

Once everyone's gone, I flop onto my couch. Mike sits beside me. He hands me a file.

"Kat found some information."

I scan the file and my breath catches. It's a match. Same blood and everything. He hands me another file and I read it.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I give a small smile.

"Interesting. I'll have to talk to the other Alphas about this. I'm going to head to work. I need to pick up my check."

I'm out the door before he says anything. My mind is going into overdrive with everything I know.

I get to the restaurant and pick up my check. Then I head over to the bar I work at. Shouts of Faye greet me and I wave to everyone. I grab my paycheck and am out the door. Suddenly, I'm grabbed from behind and am pushed against a wall. I start kicking and punching when a pair of lips landed on mine. I freeze because I recognize the scent and the lips. I can't help but kiss back. My wolf is howling in agreement. Then I jerk away and my hands flies out and punches him in the face.

"What the hell Gypsy!"

"Don't call me that! Just leave me alone Knight!"

I turn to walk away and his next words make me want to cry.

"You always come running back."

I get into my car and drive to a forest. I park my car and run into the forest. I strip off my clothes and a second later a pure black wolf appears. The only color it has is the silver crescent moon shapes around its eyes.

My name is Alexandra Faye Blackwater. I'm the Alpha of the Chicago pack, one of the biggest packs in the nation. I am a werewolf, in case you haven't figure it out.

**I think I made it obvious what she was. Alex will play an important part later in the story. Let me know who you want Leah to end up with Jake? Jasper? Both? Let me know please. The next chapter will probably be Japer's/Jake's/Leah's pov of meeting Bella. After that there will be small time skips. **

**Updates will be slow. I'll try to have one up by next month. My other stories will be updates soon. Except pills which will be updated on the 100****th**** review. So review. Check other my other stories. I'm open to one shot ideas. I do take requests. **

**Review! **


End file.
